epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUGGESTIONS THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN BUT WHO CARES?!
Hello: This is my newest series in which I will be taking stupid suggestions and turning them into rap battles, that's all Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUGGESTIONS THAT’LL NEVER HAPPEN BUT WHO CARES?! THE CONFEDERATE VS THE UNION BEGIN! George McClellan: Well, there’s Jackson, standing like a lifeless Stonewall, watch as the Union rise as they did and southerners fall, you didn’t die on the battlefield, you got shot by your own men, I’ll give you time to retreat on a count of ten, your army of rhymes are weak, Tom you are a Fool, your death came and went and I hoped it would be cruel, and it was! Even your own damn sister turned against you, you were stuck with reinforcements, what can you do? Stonewall Jackson: You think you’ll win? Didn’t you get fired for caution? Surrender McClellan, this battle isn’t an option, you think you’re so tough? You got beat at Bull Run, and the confederacy won before this battle begun! Nice spectators, I’m sure nothing will happen to Timmy, I’ll rifle you down into your grave, the win is ours, you I pity, none have defeated me, and I repeat no one, and the main reason you lost the first battle was: Robert Patterson Ulysses S. Grant: Calling back-up to put the smack down on the south, I became the president, you can just shut your mouth, you got shot by your own men you mistaken Yankee, don’t charge into battle Jacky Boy, don’t do things blankly, like Early, I like to things burn, more like your fame, good men wasted, frankly, it’s just a shame, call this Chancellorsville the second, it’ll be your second death, now to kill you where you stand and take your last breath Robert E. Lee: Well met Grant, let the best army get the final win, I don’t care if we lost, but in this battle, your chances are thin, call this Fort Sumter if you will, start the barrage, your presidency isn’t real Grant, it’s just a mirage, this is bloodier than Antietam, I suggest you run away, today is the day where the Union falls and this is our day, Stonewall! Get back up on your feet and make them face defeat, since the confederacy will rule the US, we can’t be beat! ~ A train rolls up behind Grant and McClellan and a figure steps out ~ Abraham Lincoln: By the power invested in me I grant the rebellion their lose, call this The March to the Sea since you’ll pay a cost, Lee, why are you even helping the rebellion? You want the slaves to be free! You actually have a point! And so does my knee, Stonewall, you got your name when you came out as a brick, this is my finger, you’re the fly, here comes the flick, lay siege to Richmond soldiers, we shall squeeze their life, this concluded the battle, I just ended this strife! ???: Not so fast ~ ??? is revealed to be Jefferson Davis ~ Jefferson Davis: You have no power invested in you I’ll sign you to The Draft, you, free the slaves? HA, I’ve just got to laugh, Grant, you’re just a wannabe Lee, you’re gonna die here, watch as we make slaves fight you, your biggest fear, McClellan, you just got fired for not following Lee, you just suck at your job, to a major degree, ABRAHAM, grant the freedom of the CSA, don’t prolong this, get a life, you rechallenging us was another huge amiss WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! DON’T DECIDE, I DO! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUGGESTIONS THAT’LL NEVER HAPPEN BUT WHO CARES?! Who won? Confederacy Union Next battle: Spongebob is shown rapping Harry Potter is casting Expelimarus Patrick is just derping around Category:Blog posts